The Wanderer
by Sense is boring
Summary: When rumors of a beast in the Nether start circulating, the Nether portals in the kingdom of Arandelle are blocked off by guards, and detachments of guards are often seen going into the portals, but not coming back out, will a young boy named Steve manage to SAVE the Beast, or will MERCY get him killed? Find out right inside. Lel, I still suck at summaries. Please review! It helps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys and welcome to what I hope will be a much better Minecraft story that whatever that trash I had before was. That was the result of a sleep deprived brain. CIAO!**

The Nether. A hellish realm, filled with fire and the screams and moans of the ghasts. Zombie Pigmen roam around, eyeing any who draw near. Many an explorer has visited this realm, but few have walked away alive. There are many mobs in the Nether. Some we have already mentioned. Wither Skeletons, Blazes, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, and of course, Zombie Pigmen. However, if one were lucky enough to encounter it, they would see a figure in the dense nether fog. If it drew near, they would see a strange sight. A figure, about 2.5 blocks tall, wearing armor made of bone and sinew( MUTANT SKELETON ARMOR), with a strange glowing appendage extending off of the normally cubed hand( ENDERSOUL HAND). One might also notice that both the claw and the armor are glowing with an unholy light, as though the power of the End itself runs through them. In addition, there are certain places where the armor has exposed areas, where what seems to be black fog wisps away from the openings. If you are lucky, the figure will teleport away, and you will likely not see it again. If you are unlucky, or simply stupid enough to attack it, then prepare for a fight some would say is tougher than facing the Wither King. According to the only know minecrafter to fight this abomination, it likes to stay at a distance, where it uses unholy power to rip blocks right out of the ground, and hurl them at you with more force than a creeper blast. If you survive that, like our witness here, it will teleport to you, and when it reappears, it will throw out end magic, throwing you back and damaging your armor. It will then move into sword range, and slash you with its claw, which is said to be sharper than a refined diamond edge. If you manage to hurt it, it will flee, teleporting away, leaving no trace of itself behind. He also noted that his flame sword( FIRE ASPECT), TNT and bow did practically nothing( PROJECTILE, FIRE, AND BLAST PROTECTION X), and even the sword itself did less than it should have( PROTECTION V). In all, this monster is deemed a code Lapis threat, and should be avoided by civilians. Once they have been gathered and organized, a fire team of royal guards will enter the Nether, and hunt down this creature. Until then, the Nether portals have been barricaded.

 **A/N Well guys that is the prologue to this thing, describing my character in this one. Why so specific with the mods and stuff? Well this is actually an RP I am doing with a friend, who's character has yet to be introduced. My character has all this stuff, and if you didn't know, allow me to educate you in this stuff.**

 **Mutant Creatures Mod: The backbone of the RP, this mod contains several items I use here. The Mutant Skeleton Armor is normally not very good in terms of armor value, so I put prot V on it. It gives you bow abilities, which are useless to me lel, I just figure bone armor made sense. The claw thing is his Endersoul Hand, which is another item from the mod. It allows you to teleport, and if mobs are near when you do, they will take damage. Players too, although its not much damage. You can pull a Jedi, and grab and levitate blocks, and throw them at things, and they do decent damage, enough to two shot a creeper with a direct hit, although they have splash damage as well, but its not as much. I also have a nether mod, making tools out of Netherrack, Venomite( Nether iron basically in terms of durability and block breaking power), and Necromite( Nether diamond as far as durability and power). Whelp thats all the technical stuff, please review. I need you guys feedback to determine what to do with this thing. Do you like where Im going with this? If so, do you want me to continue? Its up to you. Hey, if ya dont give me feedback, I might just continue it whether you like it or not. Lel, CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't been active for a while, i got a couple tests to study for, and I just couldn't find the time. I hit a writers block with Awoken, so that's on hold. On the bright side, me and my friend got together and RPd a bit, so here ya go! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*shot* Ok Ok sheesh.**

Hmm. Another detachment of guards went into the Southern Portal, and just like the last 5, have failed to return at dawn the next day. This is worrisome to say the least. Everyone knows how dangerous Nether mobs can be, but for 5 teams of 20 Diamond Guards to be killed off? Something else is going on. Perhaps I should investigate further. I have heard snippets of rumors, perhaps there is some truth to them. I pace around my room, pausing to look in my mirror. A 13 year old girl with blond hair done in a long pigtail, vibrant amber eyes obscured by glasses, wearing black shorts and a gray short sleeve shirt, perfect for the warm summer day, stares back at me. Suddenly, I hear Mother calling. " Ann! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I called back. I ran down the stairs, and ate breakfast as fast as I could.

" Whats the rush honey? You know today is Saturday right? Silly." I finished, and stood up.

" I know Mother, I told you I'm trying to find out whats going on with the guards remember?" She smiled.

" Of course dear, just be careful. The portal is closed for a reason, I don't want you getting too close. I know how you get when your doing your 'research'." She gives me what I have dubbed The Look(TM), and I am reminded of the times I ended up in restricted areas because I was investigating an odd occurrence. Those were common in Brine Falls. Of course, no one seemed to notice except me, but I suppose I'm just more observant than most. Now not only the portals in Brine Falls are closed, but if I am hearing correctly, all the portals in Arandelle are either broken, deactivated or off limits, with the active ones being often entered by Iron and Diamond guards. What was strange to me was that only the guards in Brine Falls were not returning. At least, as far as I knew. My friend in the capital only knows so much. However, it was safe to assume that whatever caused this Nether lockdown resided in the Falls sector of the Nether. I ran up to my room, throwing on my backpack, which contained a notebook and quill, as well as some apples and a pork chop or two, and a miniature iron sword Mom insists I have with me when I go out alone. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I ran out the door, and ran behind the house, where there was a ladder. I climbed up it onto the roof, looking out over the town of Brine Falls. Legend has it the town got its name from the old story that the waterfall here was created when Herobrine blasted the cliff in anger, creating an opening where the river once pooled into a lake, but now flows freely down into the new lake. I always thought it was possible, considering that I often see oddities far stranger that a demigod who once ruled over the Overworld. Try shape-shifting zombies, floating blocks with eyes, and at one point a Spider-Pig hybrid. I shook off the thoughts, and focused on my current objective. Brine Falls is a close knit town, with the buildings close enough together that one can jump across easily. I leapt from building to building, towards the portal situated at the south edge of the town. As I headed there, I noticed a boy, around my age, being fussed over by an almost unearthly pale woman, who was holding an iron spear, and was fussing over a scrape on the boys knee. I leapt down, grabbing onto a light post and swinging down it, landing next to the pair. The boy, who was sitting on the ground facing me, looked up at me, while the woman spun around, tightening her grip on her spear. She relaxed when she saw me, turning back around to continue bandaging the knee. Seriously? This is silly. I tapped the woman on her shoulder.

" Pardon me, but why are you bandaging that? do you not have any healing potions?" The woman, who looked more like a teenager now that I got a look at me, turned around and looked at me like I just grew a second head.

" What are you talking about? There's no such thing." I rolled my eyes, and ran over to a nearby potion shop. The owner was a friend of mine, as we grew to talking every now and then when I would come in with bruises and scrapes from failed jumps. When I told him a friend had a scraped knee, he gave me a tier two "instant health" potion. I ran back over to the woman and boy, and poured a little of the potion on his knee.

" Oh yeah? Watch this." After a moment, the potion took effect, and after a slight glow, there was no sign of a scrape. I crossed my arms, and I couldn't help but feel smug. " No such thing huh? I guess you two have been out in the Wasteland or something? You must have if you don't even know what a potion is." The woman started sweating and chuckled nervously.

" I guess you could say were from out of town ehehe." Something was up.

" Well, in any case, welcome to Brine Falls. Here is a tip, don't trust anything or anyone that's not a villager, like me. You seem to be okay, but some players( I still dont know why they are called that, they are just people...sometimes anyway. Once I saw a weird ocelot looking thing that called itself 'stampy." I don't even wanna know what that is all about) are mean, and like to kill people and blow things up. Be on your toes ok? Later!" I waved behind me as I walked towards a light post. I climbed up it, and jumped to the nearest roof. I resumed moving towards the portal. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this.

 **A/N hey guys sorry this chapter is short, I gotta get back to studying. Lel, and for those keen eyed people who spotted the reference, leave a review and...idk you win a cookie i guess. BUT YOU HAVE TO BE CORRECT! Ill give you a hint, two characters as well as the town name and the odd things that happen are references to cartoon shows. CIAO!**


End file.
